


Better than the Alternative

by chicago_ruth



Series: Ruth's Summer Pornathon 2012 collection [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Humor, M/M, Medical Kink, Milking, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 19:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/pseuds/chicago_ruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine has a very pressing medical problem; it's a good thing Merlin is a professional and knows how to deal with these things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than the Alternative

**Author's Note:**

> For [challenge 2](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/79090.html) of summerpornathon 2012. The theme was "fuck or die/SOMETHING REALLY BAD HAPPENS." I placed second for this! Thank you to everybody who voted for me. :) 
> 
> This is a slightly edited/expanded version, though it is mostly the same.

Merlin, as a rule, didn't tell his patients "I told you so." It didn't help the situation, it rarely prevented future accidents, and it only served to make his patients even more ashamed -- and thus less likely to see him in a timely manner in the future.

But he was willing to make an exception for Gwaine.

"I _told_ you not to go traipsing around alien planets without protective wear!" 

"Yeah, Merlin, not really helping," Gwaine hissed through gritted teeth. He was curled on his side on the examination table, not caring that it left his ass exposed. But then, Gwaine never cared if people saw his junk. Better than when Arthur came in, too embarrassed to even properly tell Merlin what was wrong.

Merlin forced Gwaine to lie straight so the computer could do a proper scan -- not that it changed the result any.

"So, when you went swimming in that river -- which I _also_ told you not to do -- some parasites decided your urethra looked very inviting."

"That sounds really bad, Merlin. Give me some good news instead?"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "You're pregnant with baby parasites. Once the eggs hatch, the larvae will eat all the delicious protein in there, grow nice and big, and then chew their way out to freedom."

Gwaine turned pale, grabbed his testicles, and groaned in pain. "Merlin, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, please tell me there's a cure."

Merlin already had the syringe out and half-filled with the specific anti-parasitic needed. "I'm going to have to touch your penis and drip some liquid down your urethra. If that's all right?"

"If the alternative is my balls exploding, then _yes_ it's all right!" Gwaine even lifted the gown up and spread his legs wide, to give Merlin a clear view of his dick.

Merlin wasted no time; he cleaned the head of Gwaine's cock and pulled on a pair of gloves, then held Gwaine's penis upright so he could slowly squeeze the liquid down the opening.

"Fuck, my fantasies never started like this," Gwaine mumbled, which Merlin decided to ignore. After the syringe was emptied, he grabbed one of the smooth metal rods lying on the tray, wiped it down with an alcohol rub, and lined it up with the tip of Gwaine's cock.

"This is just to loosen you up. Want to make sure all the parasites make it out later."

"Not complaining, Merlin. Just do it."

Merlin had to admit he was slightly impressed with how unfazed Gwaine was by the procedure itself; during med school, Merlin had performed the procedure on quite a few cadets and it was always an ordeal. 

Gwaine groaned when the sound first penetrated the slit. When Merlin looked up, he saw that Gwaine was flushed completely red. 

"Fuck, that feels weird."

"Be glad it's not a catheter. Those feel even weirder."

Gwaine thankfully stayed quiet, groaning only as Merlin reapplied lube and switched out the sound for a slightly wider one. After about twenty minutes of this, Merlin figured the anti-parasitic had probably done its job.

"Okay. After this, I'm going to make you ejaculate. Is that all right or would you rather--"

"Fuck yes, please."

Merlin really shouldn't have been surprised that Gwaine was finding this all a turn on -- joke on deck was that Gwaine could find anything sexy -- but he wasn't quite prepared for Gwaine's enthusiasm. It was a stark contrast to Arthur, who tensed up when simply asked to remove his shirt.

Once the sound was removed, Merlin handed Gwaine a cup. "Hold that by your dick to catch everything that comes out, all right?"

Gwaine nodded, and he seemed to keen when Merlin brought a lube covered hand to his hole. It was getting hard for Merlin to stay professional, but he refused to do anything untoward during work. 

Merlin worked quickly to milk Gwaine, though he was forced to bring a hand down on Gwaine's thigh to keep him from writhing so much. The sounds Gwaine was making -- loud pants and gasps -- were making Merlin's ears heat up. He took a deep breath and tried to keep his movements steady. 

Gwaine thrust his hip down with extra force, impaling himself on Merlin's fingers.

"Fuck, Merlin, you gotta--!"

The first pulses of come shot out and landed in the cup. Gwaine's moan echoed in the small medical bay. Merlin kept going, until Gwaine seemed completely dry; Gwaine's entire body was trembling by the end of it.

Merlin gently lifted the cup out of Gwaine's hand and pointed. "See those green bits? Those are the parasites."

The look of horror said it all, though Gwaine smoothed it over into a grin. "Next time, let's do this without the parasites."

 _Only Gwaine_ , Merlin thought and laughed.


End file.
